logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alxeedo111
Welcome! Hi Alxeedo111 -- we are excited to have Logopedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Logopedia Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Welcome Back! Howdy! It's great to see you back and editing the wiki. I really like this wiki and have been looking at ways to improve it. Please don't hesitate to reach out if you have any thoughts or feedback. Väsk and I were talking about changing the URL from logopedia (which is difficult from a search engine standpoint and has some alternate non-English language meanings) to something else - did you have any suggestions? Cheers, JeskaD 20:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) how do i make a logo??? Change of URL Heya! Looks like we may be able to get logos.wikia.com to replace "logopedia.wikia.com". I'll follow-up with you when I have more information! Cheers, - JeskaD 22:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Logopedia.wikia -> Logos.wikia Howdy! Because the logos.wikia site had never gotten any contributions, we were able to grab its domain. Given that "Logopedia" has some non-English language issues (for example, it's a Spanish language disease I believe..), we may want to pick a new name for the site as well. Perhaps we could brainstom a few and ask the active contributors to vote on which they like best? The easier it is to find in google, the more popular the site will be! Let me know if you think of any potentials... - JeskaD 22:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hal wants you to go back to CPW IRC. Please come ASAP. --ClubPenguinMaster 02:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiya!! See? I told ya I'll message you here! *I had a huge fear of surgery. :S **I also have other phobias, except I wouldn't be able to describe them all! *Sorry. :( **I know you're on IRC yesterday. Shoulda gave you that auto-voice! I wished I was on, but I was lazy and afraid to get on very early in the morning. Btw, I fixed up your talk page. **The shout box was glitchy? *Phew. But I still had a fear of them. *(Takes out an individually sliced cheese) *It's the end of my summer, so that means I need to wake up early tomorrow. :( **Speaking of, I actually did yawned and then sneezed days ago! :P *Awwwww... :) You could do a lot with that towel. *XD I had so many obsessions. *=') *I start school early, and end it early. -_- *Awwww... I'm more active around Wednesdays and weekends.... that means I'll have to cancel the birthday party I wanted to plan... *Thanks. It almost took away my life. *I found it months ago. *Mind if you comment on a few? I'm done. Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 05:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Also reply to my CPW messages! How can I delete a photo Hey how do you delete photos here because I accidetly posted a photo with putting a licence sayin this photo is in public domain, so please tell me either how to delete it or how to change a licence Sincerally, HurricaneDylan Top Level Categories for Logos Wiki? Howdy! Hope you're doing well! It's been great fun to watch Logopedia grow and flourish over the last few months! I am looking to redesign the look, feel and layout of the main page of the logo wiki, to include an easier to browse set of categories and new look/feel. As part of this project, I'd like to add a streamlined top level navigation (including category pages) and need your advice on what you would include. If you were to pick a smaller number of categories (maybe 4-6) for the top level navigation on the logos wiki, what would they be? The current main page has a giant list of categories (copied below): There is also a categorization by Country and by Design Agency, are these perhaps the top three categories we should branch off of? Thanks for your help. Once I've got a new design mocked up by our design team, I will be sure to post it for your feedback before moving forward. Thanks and I look forward to your suggestions! - JeskaD 00:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) HBD I heard it's your birthday today. Happy birthday. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday from Hal I'll leave you another HBD message in CPW. :) --Hal Homsar Solo -My name is Doof, and you'll do what I say.- ''Woop woop! 05:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) .... Alx, yes, I heard what you said to Hal on CPW shout box. It's a hell of a bit rude. You made your best friend quit. No apology? Nothing? I'm actually a bit happy that you're quitting CPW tommorrow. Bye, [[User:Bacon777|'Bacon777']] [[User_talk:Bacon777|'Sizzle the Bacon']] 00:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Jerk... Heya Before I start, I must apoligize. I know I ruined your b-day, but I couldn't exactly get away from my sadness, so this presents idea came to me. I highly doubted something though - hardly anyone wants to see me in a good mood. (Yes, I went through some hardships Friday in real-life and pain to the waste (sorry, wanted to type that) as I type) Ok, I was out of my mind typing this. *Many breaks? You rarely stay on for THAT long! *It's f-freezing. *Well, I'm totally not ok. I was stirring when the alarm rang, and woke up minutes later (with the waking up feeling I think). Then again, I'm always not ok. * *MUHHUHUHUHUHUHAAAAA (*cough* not my fault *cough*) **Sorry, got inspired by GGD about the fingers part. *(yawn) No epic present... I was planning on a few, including a Bad Romance slideshow. *Well, everybody makes mistakes. Even I'' fail at editing. **This fail's on purpose though. *I completely forgot what my instincts tell me. >_< *Makes me a dumb fool for not requesting an animation eariler, huh? I had Pivot, but I dunno how to add words in them. I must've downloaded a DIFFERENT version of Pivot. *I'm still worried. *I had too much to say. WHAT WAS MEH MIND THINKING?! *I'm buuuuusy busy busy from 3:45 PM - 6:00 PM PT. *Yeah, see my page on CPW. Then you'll get the whole reason why I retired. That rude quote threw me off big time. **(sigh) (zooms out to me standing in the middle of the woods near a tent) So much for being a happeh (WHY'D YOU NEVA USED THAT WORD ON ME? 'WHY???) camper... *rain falls* (takes out umbrella, throws takecopter on umbrella, and fles away) --Hal Homsar Solo -My name is Doof, and you'll do what I say.- Woop woop! 06:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Hi! I was wondering if I could become an admin! I have OVER 400 edits and have made MANY pages! Please consider thanks alot!--Izzyfan :) Is that.... a HOBO?Oh No its not its just Ezekiel... OR IS IT? o.O 14:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Alxeedo111, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Alxeedo would you mind going to #ClubPenguinWiki on irc? I wanted to tell you something. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'''Seahorseruler]] (Talk Page) 21:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Also check your email for more details. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 21:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hey, it's me... Hal Homsar Solo. But guess what? I don't want to be called that anymore! I'm now known as NICKELBACKFAN37! Know why? Things have changed. Sea might have told you already, so I won't say why. I'm only dropping by to say hi, Homestar Runner has finally updated, I have a Twitter, etc. (and I'm waiting in anticipation of Nickelback's next album!) Glad to see you back! I'm also on Winter Break, but I got out earlier, on December 17th. (sorry, sorry, I was boasting) And... um... the Holiday Party's over. (Did you disabled your CP account?) That's all! Bye! --Hal Homsar Solo Oh, no, gonna learn this someday Why, I'm, gonna learn the hard way 07:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Is there a way that I can be a admin I know that you can make me one But is there like a task I have to Do Here Are Some Pages I Have Made And Worked On Hotmail Milo Amazon.com Microsoft Silverlight Hey Alxeedo, it's Gary. :) 13:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RED? How did you make your username red?---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 18:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) One more question! Hi! I asked you this like last year, but do I have the requirements to be an admin for this wiki? Cause I have like 850 edits or so and Im really active on here! So what do you think?---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 16:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) thankyou for deleteing diary of a wimpy kid *Gasp* I'm shocked! I haven't been on for half a month, trying to recover from emotional stress! (which I still am) I never thought we'll still talk to each other since I blew your birthday. *Er, it's Nickelback'Fan'37... (I know, you're not the first one confused) *Well there's always IRC. *I'm in for Twitter, but Facebook? I have a personal one I never really use... except in HK (hey, they're both homebrewed right here in the Bay Area) *Well, the message was sent over a year ago xD *Happy early b-day, and hope it's not a bust! I'm going back to school on Monday, and due to emotional stress and its impact on me, I'm unlikely to be on often - until next year? Kthx for the message and cya! --Hal Homsar Solo Oh, no, gonna learn this someday Why, I'm, gonna learn the hard way 07:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) (NickelbackFan37) PS: Can I also request for admin? *Triple GASP* You're on TODAY? I left that message yesterday! *"I'm positiveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" *Thx. *>.> *HEY! I like IRC! :P *Movies are more likely to be filmed in VANCOUVER than LA now. Also, I'm nowhere near Disneyland. It's more like Six Flags Discovery Kingdom and Great America for me! *That's alright. *Thx for the admin rights, I was so surprised when I logged on this afternoon. XD --Hal Homsar Solo Oh, no, gonna learn this someday Why, I'm, gonna learn the hard way 23:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hel-lo I'm on sick leave today :P Will reply later! --Hal Homsar Solo Oh, no, gonna learn this someday Why, I'm, gonna learn the hard way 18:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply (f'real) Ok. *I had no idea, but Vancouver has a beautiful scenery. That's mostly why. *I've never been to the Six Flags Discovery Kingdom in Vallejo before... *Well, it is true I'm very organized... :) *"Frightening McMean" XD Ciao! --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 21:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) E = mc2 (oh, I mean hi) I'm horrible at math actually. *I'm not a roller coaster fan either. Six Flags Discovery Kingdom in Vallejo is one of those Bay Area theme parks I mentioned last time. The other Bay Area theme park is California's Great America, in Santa Clara. *I'm not really looking forward to the London Olympics after missing out on Vancouver. *=P Well my computer desk isn't quite organized right now. *Dadgum! You've been on twice today! *Do you watch Wipeout (on ABC)? I'm gonna watch it at 8 tonight to see how funny it is now. --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 01:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Back home I'm home! I was just down the street, dealing with my Android phone. --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 01:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yup! You got an iPhone eh? That's so cool - I bought mine (Android, not iPhone) in China when I was on vacation May 29 - July 12 --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 01:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) HK If you get to go there, Hong Kong is a giant shopping district (and business district, that's why it's known as Asia's World City). It's not hard to fall in love with the city, it's a brilliant place to be. Also, they use British English in HK. --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 02:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ._. <-shy :P Hello. My sister's bday is today, and Wipeout was AWESOME. That's all for now, g'night --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 06:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Pencil123 Thanks for Putting Back all the Google Logos on the Page Pencil123 Paws up! Hey Alx! *Thx *I get out of school early on Wednesdays. :) *It's a REAL hilarious show. *What was I gonna say next? Hummmmmm..... *Ah yes, my avatar. Like it? --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 21:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi buddy :O HI! I missed you XD Come visit the IRC sometime, please? -- 01:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin Acutally, i was not on vacation but my computer crashed and broke last week and wasunable to log on, but i got my computer fiexed last night at like 9pm and now I am active again! (About to add logos to NBC Nightly News :3) so thanks!---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 22:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hel-lo! What's the dealio? *gives a great big hug* *yawn* Anyway... *I RULE the school! :P *I finally found one of my favorite long-lost books! *I have a new phone - it's a cheap Samsung phone... *I'm watching Wild Kratts right now (today's episode is on kangaroos) *Plz call me NBF37 (Nickelback is the band themselves - I don't want anybody confused) *I had a new adventure idea - but this time, I'm a Japanese raccoon dog. *Its name is TVBuddy ("it" because it's uni- eh wateva), my favorite Hong Kong TV mascot! --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 00:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :O I just got home! I waited for a few minutes XD --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 00:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) New adventure My character is a raccoon dog named "Tanuka" --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 00:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Tanuki Raccoon dogs (also called tanuki) are animals from the dog family. Their habitats are in Japan and Europe. They're named raccoon dogs because they look almost like raccoons. --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Not really sure if they'll make great pets, but raccoon dogs have been trapped for their fur :( More about tanuki here --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) What happened to my phone Well - it won't let me call D: That's why I got a cheap Samsung phone (I nicknamed it "Cheap37") --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Real-life reasons. Also, I don't think I'll be using the Android for a while - it's practically useless for now. So much for buying a phone from a foreign country... --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Tried The result is fail. I remember putting it on airplane mode before returning home from vacation. But... nevermind, screw that, I'm just not gonna use it for a while. Btw, I was at school a few days ago, and I saw this shirt that says "Hairy Otter" and a drawing of an otter wearing Harry Potter glasses, and I was like wut? --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Real reply AH! Where'd you come from?! *Here we GO GO GO GO on an adventure! *It's called Hachiko Waits - you might've remembered Hachiko :) *If you watch PBS, you may know - I dunno the PBS affiliates in NJ though *His antennas actually look like that methinks XD (also, he don't have an age - for a robot like him, he doesn't need one!) --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 03:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hel-lo, what's the dealio? *Hachiko is the loyal dog from Japan. I forgot that you have a bad memory :P *I dunno either. There are a few PBS stations in the Bay. *The age is a closely guarded secret. *I already drank a can of herbal tea. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) GO GO GO GO GO! :P *I LOVE ICE TEA! *Cool - plus, I know it takes place in SF. There's the Golden Gate Bridge standoff. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of food... *I had Chinese hot pot yesterday (that's a bunch of food cooked in a pot methinks - think of it as Chinese fondue) - and the boiled shrimp that I had were DELICIOUS. *I've never been to a movie theater to watch Cars 2. :( NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply *I wanna try fondue so badly. *I've always loved Cars, especially Guido - speaking of Guido, he's my avatar on YouTube (I just changed it yesterday) NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re-reply *Check this out. It's me on the all-new Doraemon wiki. (I founded it) NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion It's ok, you can always help with the complex things, like wikicoding. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) K Arigato (thank you). Btw, I made a new account on CP three months ago, named Darkhorse137. What else do you wanna talk about? NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Which language? Also, I don't play CP that much. It's currently partly cloudy, and it's 64°F here. (I don't like watching weather on the news, I'll rather stick to the real reporting. I hope to be a news anchor or reporter someday :D) NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Planes I have rode on planes a few times - when I was on vacation, I rode Cathay Pacific, which is awesome, because they have the BEST in-flight entertainment NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply Didn't they merged with United? :P NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Woah I never knew they have DirecTV on Continental! I have DirecTV myself. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) What else is there to talk about? Any suggestions? NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Animals I got plenty of favorites - marmots, otters, raccoon dogs, platypuses, lions, dogs, etc. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Platypus Speaking of platypuses, for our adventure - I can shapeshift into a platypus (raccoon dogs in Japanese folklore can shapeshift) NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You decide Any animal you want! It's our adventure anyway NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sponge :P Speaking of sponges, I'm starting to like SpongeBob again. If this is an underwater adventure, I'll be a seahorse. They're slow in water, but it's worth it. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I thought so Ok! That's what I was thinking too XD NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Let's start with.... In the bushes, there was a sleeping tanuki named "Tanuka". When sunset came, she awoke, stretching and yawning, ready to start the day. She decides she'll fish for breakfast, so she heads by a nearby river. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Either way (Switched setting!) When Tanuka was trying to fish, she suddenly saw a yellow-ey, squishy thing. "Hello!" I didn't see you there," she said to the sponge. "My name's Tanuka. What's yours?" Scenario 3 "Oh, I'm doing great Bob! I was here just to look for breakfast. But since I met you... I don't feel hungry anymore!" Tanuka replied. "So, what do you want to do?" NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 21:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Scenario 4 "Don't worry buddy." Tanuka then said. "I can shapeshift into a fish!" Then, she spinned around fast - so fast that even Bob's eyes can't keep up with her - and then Tanuka emerged as a seahorse, and fell into the water. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 21:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Scenario 5 "It comes in the family." Seahorse Tanuka replied. "Now, let's play! Tag, you're ir." NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 21:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Scenario 6 Tanuki swam so fast (for a seahorse), she lost track of Bob. "Bob?" she shouted, trying to find her buddy. Then, she decides to transform into a dolphin. Using her sonar powers, she tries tracking down her pal. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 21:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Scenario 7 (A deer? The only animal friends that visit my apartment are birds) Tanuka kept swimming toward where the soar is. Suddenly a blowfish swam by. "Hello, have you seen a sponge around here?" Tanuka asked. "Yea, I did, that way. Perhaps you have seen a seahorse around here, huh?" the blowfish answered. "Uh, the truth is. I am THAT seahorse." Tanuka replied. "Get outta town." said the blowfish. "No, really." Tanuka said. "Wait here." She spun as fast as she can, and transformed into a seahorse. "Thanks for the help!" Tanuka said, and swam away. The blowfish is frozen still, with his jaw dropped. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 21:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE Well, it would be the easiest way to talk to your friends. A message first *I didn't mention before, but I have a new Wikipedia account - I'm SashimifanSF650 *Like the adventure so far? Well - we got a little mixed up. :S No worries, I can spaz up the story. *REMEMBER to source the images you upload! (I always do, but not many people do... that's just part of my organized personality.) *Tigers are cool, though I like lions better. I like it when big cats yawn for some reason. *I know a lot about platypuses. They actually have a sixth sense which allows them to hunt underwater with their eyes, ears, and nose shut! *I have Chinese channels on DirecTV. :) *Sometimes on TV I get to see this United commercial, which features an airplane being painted. I like the piano music. *I'm gonna focus on being a newscaster. *Do you like any other Pixar movies? I got a few favorites - Cars, Cars 2, WALL-E, and Ratatouille. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Scenario 8 The dolphin shrugged, then said "Look more closely." Bob was puzzled. Then, he noticed the dolphin spinning in the signature shapeshifting mode. Then - WOOSH - the dolphin turned into Tanuka the seahorse! NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 02:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Btw Did you know you have better storytelling skills than me? My literary skills are total yawn (speaking of, I feel like yawning right now :P). I don't use much variety with words that were used for quotes. You're pretty skilled :) NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 03:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Rogue User Can you please ban Choco9 because the user is ruining many pages and adding ridiculous comments. SouthernDesign 12:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hel-lo, what's the dealio? Dude, you haven't been on for two days! I know it's your birthday soon, so I'll make something - which should be up today or Wednesday. Btw, I have a lot to discuss! Hope to finally see ya, NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 05:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) HAMHX (HyperactiveMiniheadX) Hello :Alxeedo, ban this guy please. He's been reported on the Logopedia:User Reports page for multiple offences. Digifiend 02:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday Hey Alx. Happy Birthday! I still haven't made a present yet, seeing that you wouldn't show up anyway. How was Hurricane Irene? NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 17:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Megawatt, megawatt, megawatt The force of the hurricane! But anyway... *hugs* *A lot of Spanish channels? I have a few. *I like Toy Story. *How's Basker like? I still wanna know, even though it's probably the worst homemade sport ever. *'MEGAWATT!' Megawatt, megawatt... *I already took care of the HMX thing. It's the first time I ever used the blocking tool here - I'm too afraid to use it XD *Have you seen my blog? *I actually decided to update the information thingy on top of my userpage - you can see my real name now. *"Oh, sorry!" Tanuka replied. "I must've went too fast. What should we do now?" NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 18:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) #LeaveAMessage =P Those are the same Twitter thingys! *I only watched part of Toy Story 3. You know, there's a Toy Story short that was released with Cars 2 called "Hawaiian Vacation". *I LOVE SOCCER! I don't like to play it though. I prefer watching. *The link is on my userpage if you want to see it. *I'm aware of that. XD *"Well, I'd love to!" NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 21:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Megawatt3x That's my current nick at IRC. *At first my nick was "Ottawah" XD *My favorite team's Manchester United. *Well, I've only watched a clip. So I'm not sure. *"Hey John. I'm Tanuka. Unusual name for a seahorse, huh?" NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 22:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ot-ta-wah *They no longer exist?! Awwwwwwww..... *"Nice to meet ya too." *shakes flipper with tail* *This is my new wiki! Wanna check it out? *I just used my Google account to make a Yahoo account today XD *I just made a wiki blog right here! *Chocolate... thunder! NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 22:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Green? Can't see green. Maybe it doesn't work on headlines. *"You know what, I wanna check out you place first. Then maybe I can help ya!" *Wipeout's on today. I'll tell ya how it goes soon! *ONLY San Francisco (this doesn't include the rest of the Bay Area, because it's a big region and all). *Thx for enabling chat. Maybe it'll be easier to chat there? On the weekends? Or when we're both online? I'll keep sending messages though. *Lookie here.... I just replaced the logo with our NEW one XD *FACT - It's always nice talking to you, but it's hard talking to my other CPW buds. Especially when there's three to four people TALKING OVER ME like I wasn't there. (This has happened in the past too, if you know what I mean) That's enough to get me real frustrated XD NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 23:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see. *"I had no idea." *It WENT AWESOME! Also, today I found a pretty catchy Wipeout song. *It's the sister wiki of Vancouver wiki. *I hear a helicopter outside. *People are using it. And ok (BEWARE: The chat may be slow). *Oh... that's rough. *I see you blocked the user I just blocked for a year. That should keep him from reappearing, but it's possible that his IP is dynamic. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 02:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :? What is it? *"A shark?!" *No - it's a song that promotes the Summer Wipeout season. *Yea, I'm da foundah. Actually, I dunno whatcha mean at first. LordMaster founded the wiki. *? I dunno. *They recently added emotes, so... yea *Yep. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 22:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Wipeout forevah! I don't like pink. My most favorite color is orange. *"Ok!" *Here's the song if you wanna hear it xD *I think I've seen that user before... yea, I'd rather not look at teh images. *Wanna talk on chat? Or on talk page? NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 23:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat *"Yeah, thank goodness." *It's real catchy - I kept listening to it! *Sure-rio. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 23:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm watching Wipeout Australia on YouTube right now. Gonna watch Wipeout at 8 o clock! NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 00:54, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Gonna eat dinner - will be back in a moment. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 00:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Collision of Worlds Wipeout (Boss and Employees edition) went well. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 04:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rollback I agree with you, rollback permissions would be useful. Thanks for trusting me! [[User:Rdg vitorino|''rdgvito]] talk page 17:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wipeout Make sure to catch it on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8 Pm, on ABC ;) NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, ''State Farm is here! 22:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oh also, today's the first anniversary of the San Bruno explosion. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 23:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hiya I'm goin to a festival today and tomorrow. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 06:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello, little green one! =P Short eh? NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 18:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: K! Bai. XD NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 05:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! I really love it here Amrit98ify 11:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Could you promote me to a rollback please because i have made enough edits.Terrific joker 15:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC)